Alpha and Omega: Shining Quicksilver
by Drake da Great
Summary: Only a week after the uniting of the packs a mysteious stranger by the name of Quicksilver comes to them with a pack of vicious wolves following him. Despite his kind nature no one trusts him except Humphrey and a new alpha named Angel. Will they prevail? First fanfic. Chapters 1-4 will be redone. If you are reading this for the first time the most words are in chapters 5 and 6.
1. New Life

Chapter 1: New life

Humphrey's pov

It has only been a week after the Eastern and Western packs were united by Lily and Garths marriage along with Kate and Humphrey's marriage which severed pack law of alphas and omegas being together. Kate who was injured after the stampede was lying in Eve's den waiting for Humphrey to return with caribou. Little did everyone know the brutal play that was going to unfold in their peaceful valley and this was just the opening event.

"Hey Kate I'm back!" exclaimed Humphrey as he came in, "I bring you … caribou"

"Oh, thank you Humphrey." Kate said in a tired voice.

"You're welcome Barth helped me go get it." Humphrey said.

"Well that was nice of him." Kate replied.

"Oh yeah and Winston wanted to see me so I guess I'll see you later." he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait" she said as she walked over to humphrey.

"I love you" She told him as she kissed him passionately.

"I know and I love you too" he replied.

"Humphrey!" Winston shouted through the trees.

"Oh thats my cue", Humprey said," bye Kate".

"Bye Humphrey" Kate said while waving her paw

"Coming sir" Humphrey shouted back as he sprinted through the forest.

Geez what was so important Humphrey thought as he ran. Maybe I shouldn't think as much and pay more attention to the road. Thump.

"Owwww!" Humphrey shouted as he stopped to think. I must have hit a tree he thought to himself. As he got closer to the valley he heard a familiar noise, hooves hitting the ground. With each step closer the noise got louder the he heard caribou. Even with his ears ringing he knew what was happening

'Oh no a stampede' he thought to himself.

"Not again" he groaned.

When he reached the valley he saw Winston and other pack members looking at a horrible sight a hoard of caribou stampeding after a pack of pure black muscular wolves chasing a shining silver wolf.

"What is going on?" Humphrey asked Winston.

"It looks like a stampede with some wolves stuck in it and they don't look to friendly" Winston replied.

Just as it looked like the lead black wolf, who had three red stripes on his back, was catching up with the silver one he back-flipped and landed on a high rock and caught his breath. The others weren't so lucky one fell behind and got trampled by caribou. I heard a few comments from the growing crowd.

"Winston what's going on" I heard a female voice behind me ask. I turned to see who it was and saw a lean wolf whose fur was golden like Kate's standing there. I made the mistake of thinking it was Kate.

"Kate, what are doing away from the den?" I asked.

"My name isn't Kate you stupid Omega coyote it is Angel!" she exclaimed angrily. 'Angel' who certainly didn't act like an angel was a average sized wolf about as big as Kate who apparently had an attitude if you got her name wrong.

"Well you certainly don't act like an angel!" I replied harshly.

"Break it up you two" Winston growled.

"Yeah Winston is right" I said.

"Yeah besides I shouldn't fight with a lowly omega" she growled. Before I could respond her insult I heard an all to familiar voice call my name.

"Hey Humphrey!" I heard Garth or better known by his nickname Barf or Barth.

"Hey Barf how is it going?" I asked.

He sighed " You know I hate it when you call me that but so far it is going good anyway I'd like to introduce you to our new combat trainer Claw"

Claw was a large wolf black with what looked like blood on his neck but I realized it was as if someone painted a collar on his neckand his index claws were about an inch longer than the rest of his nails.

"Hi umm Humphrey" Claw said a look of question on his face. Then he turned his head at the she-bitch.

"Oh and hi Angel" He said.

"Wait, you know her?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes I taught her recently" Claw replied.

I stood there shocked a that semi-nice guy taught a mean she demon like her, well I guess opposittes attract. A second later I could have sworn he said something about omegas being incompitent but I shook it off.

"Did you teach her to be like she is now?" I asked with a smirk I was surprised at what Angel did next.

After calling me an asshole she stepped forward and slapped me her paw. Too hard I thought as I realized she knocked me off the edge.

"Oh nonononoooo!" I shouted as I fell down into the stampede.


	2. Strangers Arrival

The Strangers Arrival

Quicksilver's pov

Thirty minutes before the stampede... I have to run I have to escape Bane, who that took over and now leads my former group of assassins.I didn't think they would follow me to Alaska where I decided to start over and make a new life for myself. That was all that was in my mind. I was in a pack in alaska before the Shadow League came and ruined my life. I had changed a lot since alaska and my fur has gotton much more tarnished than my usual shining silver fur. Cuts were all over and I had a huge ass bruise on my ribs I am running for my life.

I stopped for a minute to catch my breath and.. started to talk to a tree for company(I hadn't had social contact in a long time so I guess why not).

"So mating seasons coming up I mean so sorry well that slipped out I guess" I said to be inturupted by a twig snap either from being alone so long I went insane or my "friends" had caught up to me. Probably both. Either way I ran following a river. They'll never catch up with I Thought. Bang.."ah my head it hur..ts" I murmmered then everything went black.

30 motionless minutes later

"Oh crap my head wait where am I better yet who am I" I asked myself. I slowly got up and gazed at my surroundings I saw a river then a distant valley then I started seeing double. I shook it off and followed the river thinking it would answer my questions. I came upon a herd of caribou and queitly crept away only to meet a dark as night wolf who was huge as in biggest wolf you would ever meet huge.

"Hey there do you know where the nearest pack is?" I asked him.

"No but I know where my target is." He told me in a voice that sounded like grinding metal.

"Oh yeah the caribou are over there now back to the question do yo." I replied but was interupted by him snarl.

"Shut up don't play stupid with me" ,he growled, "You know me as Bane and gave me this scar.".He pointed to a red gash along his eye.

"Oh you see I have no recolection past 1 minute ago I hit my head on a tree and then I woke up and... your here to kill me aren't you" I said with a sigh realizing the truth.

"Finally you understand" he laughed. As he was laughing I noticed several wolves appear behind him and laugh as well.

"Oh so I guess you all are with him?" I asked weakly. Then his laughter was cut short and he growled "Kill him!".

I started to run away and pay attention to the road but I accidentaly ran into the herd of caribou to start a stampede.

"Oh just great" I groaned loudly I turned around and sprinted right by the others and heard one whimper. 'Okay' I thought to myself 'I'm coming up on a valley so hopefully I'll get better service with them than with Bane and the misfits. When I reached the valley Bane was at my heels literally.

"I'm going to kill you slowy and painfully then I'll make you suffer!" he snarled at me.

"Maybe someday but not today" I told him with a smile. "Backflip!" I narrated. Then I did a back flip onto a tall rock. "And he sticks the landing!" I antagonized Bane.

"I'll be back for you" he growled and then he and four others, wait I thought there were five, anyway they sprinted off but then I saw I attracted a crowd of spectators. Maybe I'll ask them where I am I thought. Then a golden wolf stepped forward shoted something and slapped another grey wolf over the cliff.

"I got this" I said to myself. I jumped off the rock and leaped off of every caribou and found him barely hanging onto a branch.

"Jump my friend I'll catch you" I said sounding confident. I still had to leap from caribou t caribou until he finally grew the umm spheres to jump down and I grabbed him by the scruff and jumped off the caribou. I got back to the rock I was previously at and dropped him on it.

"You realy need to watch were you fall" I told him. I then noticed he had three scratch marks on his cheek.

"I didn't fall well I did but I was slapped." He told me.

"Oh well umm... wait what is your name?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah sorry my name is Humphrey and that is the Western and Eastern pack of Jasper Park." Humphrey told me

"Follow me I'll show you around when this stampede is over." He said. Time went by fast and in what seemed like a few moments the stampede was over.

"Well that was fast anyway I might want to introduce you to the pack leaders. This is Winston, western pack leader and my Father-in-law" Humphrey said.

Winston turned around and glared at me with hate. "You again!" He snarled angrily. He then pounced at me and was about to bite my throat out.


	3. Friend or Foe

Friend or Foe

Kate's pov

Mmmmm... this caribou is very tasty I thought to myself. I wonder what Winston wanted with Humphrey I'll just get up and see. "What's that noise" She thought aloud it sounded like a fight. I sprinted over to where the noise was ignoring my pain. I then saw Humphrey arguing with Angel and Winston at the valley. I sprinted down and asked in a shrill voice "What is going on!". Everyone stopped arguing and I saw pure silver wolf come into view.

"Who's this?" he asked me.

"I might ask the same of you." I asked him.

"Ahh yes who am I Winston says I'm a killer and Humphrey says I saved him, yes I can't answer that because for tenth time", he gave winston an angry look, "I don't know who I am because I hit my head on a tree while being chased and know can't remember crap about me or any of you people!" he shouted in a rage.

I then stared at him wide eyed for that outburst. I turned my attention to Humphrey who's left cheek was bleeding.

I was know officialy pissed. "Who did that?" I asked angrily pointing at the cut marks on his cheek. "Well fess up who hit Humphrey?".

I turned and saw Angel backing away quietly. "Angel why would you do that?" I asked.

"I... I.. was angry at Humphrey for what he told me and I exploded and I guess I kind of slapped him" she said.

Then Humphrey came out "You 'kind of' slapped me you nearly threw me off the cliff and into a stampede you friggin idiot!" he exclaimed.

"Look Humphrey I said I was sorry and if you can't accept that..." she stopped then left and I thought I saw a tear.

"Humphrey I'll take care of her later" I said as I softly licked his wound.

*cough* "Now back to the matter at hand", Winston started, " Quicksilver after what you did to the packs I can't trust you;but I will let you live n the pack for now but only since you saved Humphrey."

"Wait you saved Humphrey?" I asked him.

Winston responded before he could "Yes Kate he did and I'll tell you about it later... anyway I'll be having Claw watch over you and train you but if you so much as slip up once... well that shouldn't happen now should it?" he asked. Quicksilver just nodded his head as Claw stepped forward.

"I will take responsibilty for him" Claw said eying him suspiciously. Then Eve came out and he backed off.

"I just wanted to say one thing if you hurt anyone I'll rip out your tongue and shove it up your a..." She stated but was then inturrupted by him.

"Whooa whooaa you don't need to go there!" He exlcaimed.

"Now everyone back to your duties." Winston ordered. The meeting then dispersed leaving everyone with unanswered questions.

* * *

><p>Quicksilvers pov<p>

Man that one wolf scares me he thought. I can't believe someone would threaten to do such an act. Man I need a drink. *snifle* Wait whats that it sounds like someone is crying. I emerged from the bushes and saw Angel sitting by the water. Now why would she be crying I thought.

"Hey umm.. Angel why are you crying?" I asked her.

She looked at me quickly then looked away "I'm not crying." she said.

I rolled my eyes " yeah you just got something in your eye but I can't help but ask what's wrong?".

"I... I.. I could've killed Humphrey when I hit him and I wouldn't be able to take that back." she said.

"Look", I said," you miscalculated you made a mistake it happens to everyone you just pick yourself up not sit around and mope about it.".

"I guess you are right." she said no longer crying.

Then she smiled and looked at me as I walked to edge of the little pool with her. She blushed as I acidently tripped and when I got up I placed my paw on hers making her giggle a little.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked but before she could reply claw came out of nowhere and said "We don't have time for that."

"Ah if it isn't my friend claw." I said smiling.

"I'm not your friend but you may think of me like a baby-sitter here to watch you." He said. I wasn't sure if he was trying to make fun of me so I smiled and said "Well then baby-sitter I'm hungry for lunch.".

He then replied with a smile "Then lets go hunt.".

"Can I come to?" Angel asked.

"Nope it'sjust me and Quicksilver this time I want to see how he does then you may come." Claw said.

"Okay" Angel said as we left. I turne and saw her smile at me then I blushed.


	4. Bad hunt

Bad hunt

Quicksilvers pov

My 'baby-sitter Claw is kind of strange I thought to myself. I could swear I saw that marking on his neck before and his claws seem all to familiar maybe its just a bad memory of when I supposedly invaded this peaceful valley. Ahead where to medium sized caribou but I quickly learned that we weren't hunting caribou.

"Caribou coming up." he wispered a little to quiet.

"I see them." I wispered back.

"Do you remember how to hunt." he asked me.

"Yeah ppsshtt of course I do." I lied.

"Oh really then what's the first rule smart one?" he asked sarcasticly.

"I forgot." I told him weakly. Then he made a strange twitching move as he snarled "Always go for the kill!". Then he lept on me and bit hard into my throat as I shouted.

I clawed him in the snout to break free of his death grip.

"What the HELL!" I shouted with rage. "The caribou are over there stupid ass!" I growled.

"I know." he smirked then without warning slammed into a rock breaking three of my left ribs.

*cough* I spat out blood as I coughed. He was staring at me wildly with an insane expression on his face. He then procede to bite my neck again this time much harder. Then I realized he was going try to kill me so I bit into his leg and broke it.

"Aaaahhhh!" he shouted then he reapetedly punched my ribs until he felt satisfied.

"Bane ordered me to make your death as slow as possibe so I will but first he told me to get some info." he said smiling calmly while limping around me.

"What info?" I asked coughing up more blood.

"How you got your talent Quicksilver." he asked me.

"Talent what the hell you and him are insane." I told him.

"Look if you tell me know I won't kill you slowly so easy way or hard way?" he asked while grinding his huge nidex claw.

"I don't know what yuor talking about and how do you know Bane?" I asked him.

"Shame you have to die but I'll tell you before I gut you. You when you invaded you placed my here as a spy you don't remember?" he asked. I thought about it then shook my head no.

"Well anyway before that stampede one of Bane's men came to me with his orders and know we are at this." He said. Then he sighed and dug his index claw into my stomach.

"You know in death they say your entire life flashes before their eyes let me knoe if the info flies by." he stated with a look of confidence on his face.

I paused and my eyes got wide.

"Actualy...",I started,"yeah I don't see crap and now neither will you." I said this time I was smiling as I clawed claw's left eye.

"Ayyyyeee!" He shreiked. Then I pushed him off of me as I saw Angel, Garth, Lily, and Humphrey all standing there.

"Did you all see that" I sputtered as I passed out.

* * *

><p>About an hour later: aftermath<p>

Angels pov

"I still can't beleive claw would backstab us after all he did." I said shaking my head.

"I know it was my fault I trusted him." Garth said. Then winston, eve, and our pack healer a middle aged brown wolf named love came out talking. Then Winston started' "It was all our faultswe let our gaurd down and we can't do that again.".

"How is he?" I inquired. Everyone stared at me even Winston.

"Something wrong?" I asked. They all shook their heads in unison.

"No but its fair to say he is going to be out for a while all he did was ask for you, someone called Devlin, and you Humphrey." Love replied.

I blushed "he asked for me?" I asked a little excited making everyone stare at me again.

"Well", Love started, "to start yes but you can't see him for a while because his ribs are broken his stomach still needs attendind to but his neck is fine also he has some assorted cuts and bruises."

"Oh well tell him I said hey." I said.

"I will now all of you need sleep we have a meeting tomorrow." Winston ordered. We all groaned and went to our dens. I went to sleep in my den thinking one thing he asked for me.


	5. By the Pond

**I have HUGE plans for this story like I did before but I'm coming back more experienced and older (hopefully) as a writer. I am sorry to all those who I may have disapointed by not continuing the story but I'm back now and for good. Now enjoy chapter 5.**

Angels POV

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. I rolled to my left and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_"Don't worry this isn't the last you have seen of us. We will be back... and next time for blood." Claw snarled as he lept into the tall grass. My former teacher, trainer, and friend had just betrayed the pack andwade a run for it. _

_I looked over in the direction were Claw had stood moments ago and saw Quicksilver lying in a pool of blood. I felt my face drain of all color as I looked at him and held back with all my might the urge to burst into tears. I couldn't wrap my head around all this._

_"I'm going after him!" Garth suddenly growled as his eyes blazed with anger._

_"NO DON'T!" I screamed as he started to turn in the direction Claw ran. He stopped and looked at me confused. I struggled to think for an explanation but wasurprised when Kate stood up for me._

_"We need to help him... He may be a stranger but he saved Humphrey" Kate looked at me and smiled. "Besides Claw will get what's coming to him." she finished._

_'Didnt I almost just kill her mate?' I thought to myself but smiled back and nodded. _

_"Alright but we will need to get him to Love," Garth said, picking the medium sized wolf onto his back, "I will carry him Kate go and alert your father, Humphrey you go with her, Lilly come with me we are going to bring him to Love." _

_"What about me? Can I go with you guys?" I asked trying to make my way into going with Garth and Lilly. They looked at each other and then back at me. _

_"Um... Angel you don't exactly have a reputation of being good with people... Hurt people nonetheless.." Garth said slowly as if he was trying to defuse a bomb. I stared at the ground making motions in the dirt with my paw. _

_"It's okay.. I will go with Kate and Humphrey to alert Winston." I said quietly. I kept my head down and swore I heard Garth breathe a sigh of relief. I trotted off in the direction Kate and Humphrey left in before turning the jog into a sprint. I breathed a sigh of disapointment before I caught up to Kate and Humphrey who were apparently much slower than I was. _

_"GUYS!" I yelled at them from behind. Kate turned around confused and stopped. _

_"Hey, I didn't think you would be coming with us." She said more surprised than dissapointed. _

_"Yeah, I am too. Garth told me I wasn't good with people and told me to go with you guys." I responded trying not to sound hurt._

_"Well that's mean." Kate said looking sympathetic. I looked too her right and saw Humphrey looking at the ground avoiding eye-contact. I already felt bad about what I did earlier and I didn't mean to snap at him. _

_"I guess we should keep going..." I muttered to attempt to break the silence._

_"Sounds good." Kate said as she nuzzled her mate breaking him from his gaze at the ground. He smiled at her and nodded. _

_I looked at the large hill ahead and sprinted towards Winston's den. As we got to the top I saw Winston emerge from the den smiling, but as soon as he looked down at the three of us panting as we walked up the dirt ramp, his smile dropped. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Did that 'Wolf' hurt someone?" He asked clearly getting more agitated. I knew what 'wolf' he was referring to. _

_"No It wasn't Quicksilver," I said choking up. Winston looked on confused so I continued, "It was claw."_

_The confusion on his face was replaced with anger. _

_"He attacked Quicksilver and would've killed him If we didn't find them." I finished but couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I broke down and started violently sobbing. After shaking for a moment I felt two different paws on opposite sides of my back. _

_"Shhhhhh. Its going to be okay" I heard Kate whisper in my right ear. I hugged her and she asked Winston and Humphrey to go to Love's den with eve to oversee what happened leaving only the two of us. _

_"Why are you being so nice to me?" I blurted as I backed away from her. I wiped the tears away from my eyes so I could look at her._

_"What do you mean?" She asked as she smiled at me again._

_"This- What you are doing now," I was starting a rant, "I insulted, slapped, and nearly killed your mate-" I stopped and started sobbing again. _

_"I'm being nice because I know you didn't mean to do that. While yes I was angry at first but that was before I saw you crying by the pond." She pulled me into amother hug. "I was going to talk to you but I saw the new wolf had that covered." _

_I grinned into her fur and blushed after hearing her say that. _

_"I also know that it is sad seeing a friend get hurt. So I figured being nice to you probably wouldn't hurt." She finished as she pulled away._

_"Thank you" I said quietly._

_"No problem. Now let's go see that "friend" of yours." She winked at me and turned around to walk to Love's den and I followed_

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of leaves rustling outside my den. I looked out the opening of my den. It was still very dark outside. I rolled off my side and onto my belly to stretch.<p>

'I don't think I slept very long' I thought in my head. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of leaves rustling but this time louder. My head jerked to the direction of the noise and I smelled a familiar scent. I peeked outside my den and saw paw prints on the dirt path outside my home.

'Well I have nothing better to do' I thought to myself as I followed the trail. I walked deeper into the forest and I felt like I was being watched. I came into a clearing and followed the prints to a pond- the same pond I was at earlier in the day. The tracks stopped abruptly in the shoreline and went into the pond. 'They went into the water and now I can't smell them' My thoughts raced to figure out exactly what they were doing until I heard a twig snap behind me and a weight on my back knocking me over. I rolled over to get a better look at my attacker.

"If you wanted to kill me you should have done it when you had the chan-" I stopped talking when I looked into Quicksilvers blue eyes.

Quicksilver's POV about 2 hours earlier

"That should do," a brown middle aged wolf said quietly as she looked down at me, " you should lie down and rest the herbs that I gave will help the pain subside but not for long."

"How long will it last?" I asked feeling almost out of breath but not in pain.

"Long enough for you to sleep but when you wake up you will feel long overdue for some." She said her voice was very soothing like a mothers.

"Well that makes me want to sleep..." I said sarcasm clearly evident. She smiled and turned around before saying goodnight. I lay there on the den floor not wanting to sleep or want the morning to come at all. I could not resist anymore and closed my eyes praying that the pain wouldn't be to great when I woke. I dreamed about a strange place with a small silver pool in the center and for some reason Angel was there.

"What is this place" I asked trying to make sense of what was happening. She just smiled and said "Wake up".

'Wake up' I heard a soft voice and assumed it was Love trying to give me herbs but I felt fine. I closed my eyes and rolled over trying to go back to sleep.

'You must rise my knight' Now I knew something was happening. Love was a pack healer not some princess who called people 'knight'. My eyes shot open and I looked around the dark den. I saw nothing but suddenly a light brushed in front the entrance. I felt dizzy from the concusion I apparently received from something earlier but I rose and walked outside of the den.

'Come you must follow me' I heard the soft voice and obeyed. The light walked along the dirt path from the den to the forest. It was still dark outside so I must not have slept for long.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked trying not to sound threatening.

"You will see soon" the voice whispered and continued on. I saw a clearing ahead and continued walking. The wind blew and I smelled the scent of a familiar wolf but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I entered the clearing I saw a pond in the middle with the reflection of the full moon and myself inside of it.

"Nice place .. but why am I here?" I asked confused. The light went over the center of the pond and I saw it. The pond looked metallic in the light of the moon. I looked breathless at the pond.

"Step into the water" I heard the voice again. I looked at the silver water and stepped in. It didn't feel like water. It felt better. It was cool and smooth. I looked down and was ankle deep in the water when I saw small trickles go up my body. My heart started beating quicker.

"What's going on?" I asked panicking. The cool liquid seeped into my cuts and I breathed faster. Soon it was over the three broken ribs and it glowed before moving up to my head.

"You are being healed, Quicksilver." The voice I heard was closer to my ear whispering. I was stunned. "Your memory was damaged by your concussion. I led you here to recover as this would be the only pack that would accept you after your previous betrayal...s." she said betrayals as if it was one in particular that hurt her.

I looked around confused. I felt rejuvenated with energy and looked as my skin was metallic like the liquid in the lake.

"You lead me here?" I asked confused. "And what do you mean Betrayals..." I asked my voice starting to shake. "What other powers." I nearly growled but held back fearing it would scare whatever was talking to me.

"You will learn in time and thats why I brought you here" she finished and the light disapaited. "Goodbye for now, my knight." The light was gone and so was the metallic liquid in the lake but my fur remained coated in it. The wind blew from the south and I smelled a scent of another wolf. I hid in the bushed and waited. The scent got stronger and I saw a light gold wolf approach the lake and I recognized Angel. 'I guess Im going to surprise her' I thought I was at least. I stepped forward and snapped a twig. 'Crap' I thought in my head and before I knew it I jumped on her to prevent the surprise effect from wearing off. I moved my paws to her side so she could face me.

"If you wanted to kill me you should have done it when you had the chan-" her growl slowly turned into a smile and then what looked like a blush. "I'm just here to say hello." I smiled at her mischievously. "Well you certainly have a different way of saying it." She giggled. I looked down and realized I was still on top of her and quickly let her up. It was dark so I didn't have to worry about her seeing me blush. She got up after and looked at me and suddenly her eyes lit up and got wide.

"What are you doing up so late aren't you supposed to be resting?" she asked in a concerned tone. Then she looked at my fur. I realized it was still metallic and shiny. Her eyes lit up again. "And your fur..." she took a step forward and looked curiously at my fur. I avoided her gaze and looked at the ground afraid of what she was thinking.

"I know ... I'm a freak." I whispered quietly. I felt her snout under my chin as she forced me to look up.

"No you are not ... You're beautiful" She looked at me in the eye. Her eyes were filled with amazement. Now she looked down.

"I'm sorry that's not what I ment. I ment the fur and the-" I smiled and she looked.

"Go-on" I joked smiling down at her.

"You know what I ment." she giggled again and it lit me up inside. We stood there for a few moments enjoying the silence before she broke it.

"We should probably head back to the pack incase someone found you were missing." she said obviously disappointed.

"We don't need to-" I started to talk but saw an unnaturally muscular wolf step into the clearing. He was black with two red diamonds around his eyes.

"Hello" he greeted us with a nod of the head as he paced around us.

"Who are you" Angel blurted as she pressed against my side. He looked at me and smiled. His teeth were sharp and his smile was cold.

"I am Scar, Bane's right hand man." He said coolly, "I also think you should heed your own advice and leave." His cool demeanor turned into a growl as his teeth grew larger.

"I'm not going anywhere and you certainly don't scare me with those nasty teeth of yours." She responded loudly. I could feel her shaking next to me but for the most part she was good at hiding it.

"Fine, but you are not going to like what I have to say." He smiled and his teeth shrunk.

"You don't want to fight me." I growled as menacingly as possible. Scar recoiled in fake shock.

"Comon boss you know we wouldn't dare fight you on a full moon." He chuckled softly. I looked at him confused. I felt Angel looking up at me but I avoided her gaze.

"What do you mean 'boss'" I asked him in a deathly quiet voice. His smile turned into a frown.

"That tree really fucked you up didn't it." He looked at me disappointed but then smiled again. "Bane will make you remember... That's actually what I was here to talk about. Bane is here with a squad of five. Would have been six" he chuckled "but those mindless Caribou ran over Dusk. But since we don't have nearly enough forces to kill you all even with our ... Talents.. we request your surrender."

"And If he doesn't?" Angel snarled. I put my paw on hers to calm her down. It worked as I saw her muscles relax.

"If he doesn't. We will return with and army and destroy the valley." he said darkly but he wasn't finished, "Bane said he would save you and whoever you care for most last as he sucks the life out of their soul and kills them slowly and painfully just long enough for you to agonize over it. Then he will gut you and leave you to rot and think about your betrayal before you die." Angel whimpered and turned her head into my body. He smiled again as his eyes glew with insanity. "How does that sound?" He asked his eyes returning to normal.

"Give me a week." I looked at him and put my paws around Angel trying to comfort her.

"I will see what I can do." He turned and leaped into the darkness and his scent was soon gone and all was quiet except for Angels sobbing.

"What he said was horrible" she cried. "Shhhhhhh" I rubbed along her back as she was quietly lulled to sleep against me.

"Well looks like I'm going to be the one helping you back" I mumbled to myself to quietly enought to not wake her. I picked her up by the scruff and tossed her on my back.

'I feel great I thought to myself.' I sped off faster than I thought I could run and stopped.

"Holy shit" I muttered and looked at the cave in front of me. 'There is no way I ran here that fast.' I thought to myself. I sniffed the air of the den and surely enough it was Love's den. I was surprised at the speed I ran but wanted to rest more. I put Angel down softly and laid down next to her. I sat next to her for what felt like an eternity and watchedTthe subtle rise and fall of her chest.

"You need something?" she asked quietly. I broke my gaze and saw the smile on her lips.

"No I'm just about to go to sleep." I whispered back before walking over to the other side of the den.

"Quicksilver?" She called my name and I heard a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes?" I responded across the den floor.

"Could you come over and .. Um ... Sleep next to me? It's kind of cold over here." My heart leaped out of my chest. I liked her but I didn't want to push it to fast or hurt her.

"Um.. Yeah sure." I struggled to contain my giddiness as I got on all fours and walked over to her and layed next to her. "Better?" I wispered in her ear. She nodded and brought herself closer to me. Our fur touched and my face flushed a deep red.

"You are going to explain what happened tonight aren't you?" she asked as she looked up at me. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Of course," I turned a bit more serious, "But you can't tell anyone. I will tell you in the morning." I saw her close her eyes and yawn.

"Okay" she said satisfied with my answer and soon we were both asleep unaware of the imminent danger.

**Hopefully my other chapters will be longer than 3k words but anyways it felt good to type this. I hope you can see where this story is heading but is not spoil anything. Please review and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter 2-17-13 the last time I typed for this story was 11-30-11 I think. My 13 year old self decided to leave a few gaps in the story so I'm picking up were I left off and hopefully it will make sence. See you next time!**


	6. Pack Meeting

**Thank you for being the first person to review The Fun-Loving Omega :D I appreciate it. Here is another chapter for you. This day will be split into two chapter considering how much I'm trying to fit into this story with relationships, Quicksilver's talents, and the conflict. Enough of my rant here is Chapter 6.**

Angel's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS FULLY RECOVERED?!" A voice screamed the question in the small den.

*Sigh* "I don't understand how he is fine either." A more soothing voice played in my head and continued, "The injuries he sustained could take weeks even months to heal. Yet here he is lying without a care in the world next to ... Angel." She said the last part as if it confused her more than the rest.

I slowly opened one eye to see what they were talking about only to resalize I was still facing Quicksilver and he had his arms wrapped around me. My face flushed as I faintly remembered what happened last night. I remembered the way his fur looked, metallic and smooth. I remembered the wolf who snarled threats at the both of us and how upsetting it was. I recalled going to sleep as i cryed into Quicksilver and waking up to see him running very quickly to the den before I decided to close my eyes again. The last thing I remember was asking to him to come lay next to me and I asked him if he would explain everything. 'Was it all a dream?' I thought to myself questioning my own memory. 'No that can't be' I frowned 'because I wouldn't be laying here if that didn't happen.'

"AND WHY IS YOUNG ANGEL LAYING WITH HIM?!" The same voice shrieked as if she read my thoughts and I rolled over to look at the wolf causing all the noise. I rolled over to see a very pissed off Eve and a confused Love standing at her side.

"Eve you just woke her up." Love said slightly annoyed. I rubbed my eyes with my paws and sat up.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to sound concerned even though I had just woken up. Eve opened her mouth and looked like she was going to explode but Love quickly placed her paw on Eve's snout.

"We wanted to know the exact same thing." she smiled at me and gestured to me and Quicksilver. I flushed as soon as I realized what she was implying.

"We didn't do that!" I blurted out trying to explain what happened, "I was cold and couldn't sleep so I walked out and made my way here." I looked at her hoping my lie had gone through. She looked at me trying to determine something.

"You were cold so you decided to ma-" She started but looked to my left and her eyes grew wide. I feltas oft fur on my left side and I looked to see a groggy Quicksilver sitting next to me. I looked at his fur only to see it was normal making me look further to see if there was something I missed.

"You guys are loud." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. After inspecting him further I realized he had no cuts, bruises, or other marks on his body. I poked his ribs to see if he would flinch but he didn't. He looked at me confused.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he looked over himself.

"No Nothing at all" I said shocked as my eyes ran along his fur again to see if I missed anything. *Cough* I looked forward to see a fuming Eve and a confused Love.

"Are you sure you two didn't do 'anything'?" Eve growled as she looked at me then Quicksilver and I saw her eye twitch slightly. I looked up at Quicksilver and saw he was confused and slightly frightened. Love looked at us concerned.

"Eve I think you should get Winston and talk to him about allow this before he finds out at the meeting. I will talk to these two." Love said calmly before turning Eve around to leave.

"Just a reminder" Eve said as she was leaving, "Remember what I told you earlier, if you hurt anyone here I will personally-" Eve didn't get to finish because Love pushed her out of sight and walked back into the den.

"I'm sorry about that. Angel, you know how Eve gets especially on the subject of mating." Love looked at me and then back up at Quicksilver examining him.

"What I am concerned about is your 'friends' unnatural way of healing." She looked at ribs that were broken the day before and poked them with her claw. After poking them a few times she looked back up at Quicksilver to see if he was making any odd faces orfeigns of pain. He still just looked confused. I laughed in my head at how weirded out he was by Eve and now being poked and prodded like a foreign object.

"I'm going to perform a few tests to make sure you are actually well and not faking it which at the moment does not seem likely considering how difficult that would be." Love looked at him waiting for him to acknowledge her statement. Quicksilver looked at me and I nodded letting him know it would be okay. He smiled and looked down at Love to nod his head. "You can test me." he said confidently.

"Your first test is going to be to walk in a straight line from here to the den entrance and back." she jestured out toward the lit end of the cave and back to where we stood. He grinned confidently and said, "Piece of cake."

"Well lets see it tough guy." I joked as he smiled. "Fine."

He walked in a perfectly straight line and back before performing numerous other tests at Love's will before finally being cleared to leave.

"Bye! Thanks for your help!" he yelled and waved his paw as he walked out of the den with me closely behind.

"No problem! Let's just hope your miraculous ability to recover doesn't wear off anytime soon!" Love yelled back before walking back into her den. I couldn't help but wonder about what happened last night as we walked to the feeding grounds. 'His fur looked normal now but last night I know it was shiny, almost liquid, and different.' I thought in my head as I looked at his fur.

"I know you must have questions about what happened last night so shoot" he joked as he gently bumped into me. The nudge knocked me back into reality as I realized he was looking at me. "I will try to answer as best as I can just know that I don't remember much before I ran into that tree" he grinned.

I smiled back and prepared to ask about how he was miraculously healed overnight when a voice called my name. "Angel! Over here!" I looked to see Lily smiling and waving at me jesturing for us to come over and eat with them. I waved back and looked up at Quicksilver who was slightly disappointed.

"Maybe later" I whispered in his ear before turning back to Lily and Garth who stared at Quicksilver like he was a ghost. Quicksilver noticed this and immediately turned around and started to walk away. "Yeah Maybe later" he responded with his back turned to me and proceeded to leave.

"Wait." I said louder than I intended. He stoppelooked turned his head slightly so I could see him. "You don't want to stay and eat?" I asked hoping to get him to stay so I could ask him my questions later.

"No I'm not that hungry right now and besides... I've got a lot on my mind." he said coolly before breaking into a jog darting into the forest in front of him. I let out a dissapointed sigh before turning back to Lily and Garth whose faces showed plenty of shock and confusion. 'Boy do I have some explaining to do' I thought as I approached the two mates.

Humphrey's POV

"Humphrey... Humphrey wake up" A voice whispered in my ear as I was nudged gently on my neck. I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep until the wolf breathed on my ear tickling it as it spoke, "Comon Humphrey I know you want to play a fun game." I shot up at the word game and turned around to look at the most beautiful wolf in the world, Kate. She grinned at me.

"I knew that would wake you up" she said as she wagged her tail.

"What game are going to play?" I asked beaming with happiness. 'A game. With Kate. Nothing would make me happier.' My mind bounced around while I sat for a response. Kate's eyes flashed as she put her paw on her lip as if trying to think. "Hmmmmmm... I wonder what games we could play just with you and me..." My eyes widened when I realized what she just implied. A sly smile worked its way on my face.

"I think I know a few games we could play..." I said but slowly stopped as I saw Overprotective mom number one walk into the den smiling. I moved my eyes to Kate and back to Eve trying to send her the message.

"Oh really what games would those be" Kate said sounding very seductive. She stepped closer to me and wagged her tail faster. She didnt get the message. Eve's eyes widened and she started to growl while I thought of something to say.

"Well I thought we could play... hide-and-seek!" I said as I saw Eve getting dangerously close. Kate frowned for a moment and then grinned even wider.

"OH Hey, Eve, didn't see you there!" I said before Kate couldmake the situation worse. Now Kate's eyes grew wide and she turned around.

"Hey mom!" she said fake excitement in her voice. Eve returned the excitement before eyeing us suspiciously. I smiled wider at her ignoring her gaze.

"Well hello Kate and Humphrey. I am here to speak to Kate actually so if you wouldn't mind leaving for a bit Humphrey this is important." Eve said seriously. I looked at her and could tell it was important by the look in her eyes.

"No problem" I said and I looked at Kate who frowned.

"Mom can't this wait till later?" she asked disappointed. Eve shook her head.

"I'm sorry dear this is about that new wolf." Eve said. Kate looked confused but sighed in defeat.

"Ok" Kate said after a long moment.

"I guess I will be going." I as I walked out the den. Just before I exited I mouthed at Kate 'Later' before turning the corner and leaving.

'I wonder what they wanted to talk about.' I thought in my head. 'Quicksilver seems like a nice enough guy. He was hurt and couldn't have done anything wrong in his conditiom. He did save me after all ... I wonder if there is more too him. Winston did seem fairly angry to say the least after seeing him.' I walked past a few dens before heading into the forest toward the feeding grounds passing up the public watering hole. I looked at the massive lake and there was one wolf there, Quicksilver. He was sitting on the edge... shouting.

'Isn't he supposed to be sleeping right now?' I thought and started to walk towards him. As I got closer I noticed his body was void of any cuts and bruises. 'That's... Odd' I thought. 'Love said he would take a few weeks to heal completely... Come to think of it I'm certain it hasn't been a full day...' I walked closer and stopped to listen to his shouting.

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!" was the first thing I heard after what I guessed was a long rant. "IM GOING TO ASK AGAIN. YOU SAY YOU LEAD ME HERE THEN EXPLAIN WHY. YOU SAID IT WAS TO HEAL WELL IM ALL HEALED UP NOW NO THANKS TO THAT STUNT FROM LAST NIGHT. AND WHAT ABOUT MY OTHER TALENTS WAS HEALING ONE OF THEM? AM I EVEN AT THE SAME LAKE AS LAST NIGHT?" he shouted off question after question at the air thinking he was talking to someone. 'He obviously is not well and needs rest.' I thought as I picked up my pace to walk faster. Suddenly he stopped shouting and looked to his right and faced it. I could see a faint image of a beautiful pure white or silver-I couldn't tell really- wolf. She was there but then again she wasn't. Her mouth opened but I heard no words come from it. I sat down speechless.

"My mind and soul? Thats what I'm here for? What about the rest of my questions?" he asked apparently finally getting some answers. 'So he sees her too.' I thought as her mouth opened and she spoke soundless words again. He frowned and opened his mouth.

"Oh so I have to wait and find out the rest myself." he spat sarcastically. Her mouth opened again and he turned his head to me. 'Crap he sees he' I thought and backed away slowly. "I'm sorry I was just leaving.." I said as I backed away slowly. As soon asHhe took a step forward I turned away and bolted running way back toward the forest.

"Humphrey stop!" he yelled from the shore. 'It will be a while before he gets to m-' As if on cue I felt a furry weight on top of me and I tripped sending me and the wolf on top of my back flying toward the forest. Istood as quickly as possible but he was already in front of me.

"Humphrey you can't tell anyone about what you just saw." Quicksilver said calmly. He looked serious instead of angry. I nodded my head quickly. "You swear?" he asked slowly putting emphasis on swear.

"Yes I swear." I said weakly. He looked at me trying to decide if he should let me go or not.

"Ok sorry about all that." Quicksilver said after helping me up.

"It's okay. But what was all that about?" I asked. I wanted at least some answer to ease my mind. He sighed slowly and looked down at the ground then back up at me.

"I honestly wish I knew." He said sincerely. I shot him a questioning look to see if he would finch. He looked like he meant it so I let it go.

"What were you doing out here anyway? I heard you got hurt pretty bad." I said after he started to look normal.

"Honestly I was looking for answers but that didn't go to well. All that did was confuse me even more." Quicksilver sat down after saying this and sighed in defeat. "And yeah I was hurt pretty badly but last night I went to the lake and that same wolf that was there but instead she was a light. I just looked at him confused.

"Hang on you mean you saw the wolf too." I had to interrupt for my own sanity. If he saw the wolf I would feel a little better.

"Yes I did." he said and continued, "And so after following her to a lake, not this one a smaller one, I was told to step into the water but it wasn't water it was like a cool, metallic, and thick liquid. So after stepping in the stuff it flowed up my leg and into the cuts on my body. I was freaked out but it felt soooo gooleast flowed onto my broken ribs and it glowed. Then it flowed over my head and glowed again. After all that I felt fine actually no I felt like be or do anything. After that... I left and slept. I woke up and headed here hoping to get answers and here we are." He finished and took a breath.

I felt like he was hiding something but I let it go. What he just said blew my mind and I felt now that I had seen it too I had to help him.

"Well that is one of the craziest stories I've ever heard." I said leading him on. He sighed, "Look I know it sounds nuts but-"

"I know it does and I saw it too so I guess I believe you." I looked at him after hearing his stomach growled. "I also believe that you are hungry. So let's go to get something to eat." I turned and started walking. After not hearing him walk I turned my head around.

"Where are we going to eat?" he asked a little worried.

"Where else?" I said joking with him. "The feeding grounds unless of course you want to catch something in the wild." I meant it as a joke but I don't think he took it that way.

"That sounds fun." His eyes gleamed after saying it. I just wanted to go talk to everyone.

"Well if you rather do that than talk to everyone go ahead. Just remember Winston has a meeting when the sun is at the highest." I told him hoping he heard after he left. *Sigh*. I left the large clearing and walked onto the path. I thought I saw a shadow dart into the forest behind Quicksilver but I ignored it. I walked along the dirt path toward the feeding grounds and finally reached the large field. I looked around and saw Kate grouped up with Lily, Garth, and ... Angel. Angel looked my way but looked slightly disappointed after seeing me. Kate turned her head to see what Angel was looking at and saw me so she smiled gesturing for me to go and sit next to her.

"Humphrey, where were you?" Kate asked before licking me on the cheek. Everyone looked at me after she asked that. I sat down thinking of something to say.

"Oh you know me ... I was just walking around cracking jokes and stuff." I looked around to see if everyone bought into it and everyone but Kate did. She eyed me suspiciously and gave me a 'we wil talk about it later' look before eating into the caribou infront of us like everyone else.

"So Garth did you find anything on Claw's attack?" I asked trying to get everyone to talk. Garth looked disappointed.

"No I couldn't find his scent or anything in his den." He said before taking another bite.

"It's been so serious around here." Lily started as she looked around at us, "It's almost like we are about to get attacked."

"You remember what claw said Lily. He said 'they' were coming back and next time for blood." Kate said after she chewed. Lily sighed, "Yeah but I mean it's not like wecreed to be all serious and stuff." she said light hearted, "besides we don't even know who 'they' are." After Lily said that sentence Angel sank down a bit but I was the onlywonde who noticed. She noticed me looking at her and shot a glare at me. I backed off and looked around. It was quiet for a moment before Garth spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Hutch? I haven't seen him since yesterday and we usually eat with him." I looked up from the now eaten Caribou and at each one of us.

"Actually I haven't seen Hutch at all today come to think of it." I said realizing Garth was right. Before we do our daily duties we usually eat together. I looked up and noticed the sun was almost at its highest. "Well we dont have time to look for him. He may actually be at the gathering area." Kate said before standing next to me.

"I guess.." Garth mumbled. I looked at Angel seeing as how she was the only wolf not standing.

"You coming?" I asked looking at her. She glared at me.

"Of course I'm coming." She got up hastily and walked towards the group. 'Well at least she is back to her normal self' I thought slightly annoyed.

"Well then..let's go" Kate said trying to ease the tension between Angel and I. We followed another group of wolves to Holwing Rock and sat down just under the highest up rock. I looked around and saw no sign of Quicksilver or Hutch. Winston was not present yet and neither was Tony. I started getting a little worried.

"What do you think this is about?" I whispered to Kate. She looked a little worried. "I think I know but-" She was cut off by Winston and I relaxed to see he was there on the rock.

"Ok everyone. I bet you want to know why you are here." He said looking at everyone.

"To start things off we had a very ... Different day yesterday. A new ... Wolf ... Was being chased by a group of unknown wolves whose intentions were unclear. After escaping from a stampede and these unknown wolves this new wolf saved one of our own. After this he was attacked by our combat trainer who attempted to kill him and left us with a threat of an attack. Now you all might think this means that he should be accepted into our pack. I disagree. Now I do not know if this is one hundred percent accurate so I will not reveal it to you, but this I believe this new wolf has committed or participated in a horrible atrocity. I will not tell you the crime nor if he has indeed been involved in it until I know for certain that he did for fear that you would treat him differently. Now because of all this I am going to be placing an emphasis on alpha duties such as patrolling and hunting incase of a retaliation. Hutch will now speak as he is in charge of the new alpha duties. ... Hutch ... Has anyone seen Hutch?" Winston ended his speech confidently but after realizing Hutch wasn't there he turned pale. He looked around the audience and then at the forest.

"Oh I've seen Hutch alright." a familiar voice cut through the silence. "Yeah I also bet he has seen a whole lot of me today considering he has been following me around for God knows how long." The crowd of Wolves turned their head to see Hutch hanging limply from Quicksilver's back. Winston's face went from white to red and he took a step forward.

**I hope that was somewhat of a cliffhanger. Oh** Well** that is nearly 4k words in this chapter right there. I hope no one is confused and you may want to re-read this chapter in a few days because I am probably going to find something to rework and clear up for you. Please leave a review if you are enjoying the story so far and feel free to critique it to help me out like if you may find it boring or not enough character interaction just say something and I will do my best to correct it. Well See you in a few days hopefully!**


End file.
